The present invention relates to a valve comprising a valve housing with a duct that can be optionally opened or closed, a valve body, and a valve spindle that is displaceable from a first position where the valve spindle closes the duct to a second position where the valve spindle opens the duct. More precisely the invention relates to a valve according to the preamble of appended claim 1.